Heretofore, many traffic accidents have caused fatal wounds, or, if not deaths, resulted in serious injuries to maim the injured persons due to the non-use of seat belts while driving cars. However, in spite of fatal accidents, most drivers are apt to drive their cars without fastening seat belts from reasons of cumbersomeness and inconvenience.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved seat belt buckle for vehicles which will prevent the engine from starting when the ignition key is turned, if seat belts are not buckled, wherein the starter motor can be actuated by turning the ignition key only after the driver fastens the seat belt.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention to safeguard the life of drivers to the utmost at an unexpected accident.